The Draco Malfoy Alphabet- Chapter 1
by Living-In-Bliss
Summary: Some mysterious notes have been finding their way into Draco Malfoy's life. Who is their mysterious sender and how long can Draco survive with an unanswered puzzle? Slash Dm/Hp.


'A is for the Apples, the fruit only I know you cannot live without.'

Draco stared down at the note, it had seemed harmless enough, aside from the fact that it had floated out of nowhere and landed on his plate in front of him. What got Draco curious was that not only was it a love note (of sorts) but also that it seemed to be for him. Now while Draco knew that he is very desirable, it wasn't every day that he got anonymous love letters, proclaiming his favorite fruit. It all just seemed rather odd.

Draco scanned the note over trying to decipher who it was from but aside from the message and a small 'x' kiss at the bottom of the page there were no obvious clues. Still slightly suspicious of the note, Draco cast a revealing spell to see if his 'secret admirer' had anything else to say. To his surprise they did. It read;

'To my gorgeous Draco,  
I have no doubt that you were suspicious this note, even more so if you don't actually read this part (although since you are, I knew you would). I should probably dispel any unsavory ideas going around your mind before I continue. No I am not some delusional stalker trying to slip you a love potion, nor am I doing this as a joke or a dare. No one else knows that I am doing this, nor anything that these notes will contain.

What actually is this? I call it my 'Draco Malfoy Alphabet' and yep, you've guessed it, you'll be receiving 26 of these notes in the next 26 days (including today). To make this more interesting than a simple month long brushing of your ego, this part of the letter will contain a fact about me that only I know. You could try to piece together my facts to try and guess who I am, but no one will be able to help you. As I said, these will be things that no one will know anything about, even my closest friends. Tap your wand three times on each letter of the day and simply say that letter to reveal my clue.

W~ ( and no 'W' isn't a clue to my name, it simply means 'Writer')'

Curious as to what 'W's' first clue might be, Draco followed the instructions and watched as the letters seemed to be absorbed into the parchment and ink spread across the page.

'My clues follow the alphabet as well so my first clue is as follows;  
A is for Animagus. Yes you read that right. I am an unregistered animagus. So should you ever see a kitten (Don't laugh!) running about, you may have spotted me. Oh and may I ask one tiny little favor? Please don't hand me in if you do see me? I mean, you wouldn't get to know 26 of the things that I love about you and 26 things that only you will know about me. So until tomorrow, my darling love.

W~'

Draco set the note back down on the table, noting that it was now a blank piece of parchment. He had to admit, no matter how weird this was, this person knew him well. Not only would he be given a month long puzzle and mystery but he would be getting a full list of black mail morsels for him to devour. Yes this person definitely knew how to grab his attention.

Throughout the whole day Draco could do nothing to tear his mind from the parchment in his pocket. He even found himself fingering the note during classes. He just couldn't think of who would send him this type of note. Most people would just come up to him and talk, so why would this person make such a game out of it? It just didn't make sense.

Draco was sitting in the Slytherin common room, later that night, mentally going over the note in his head. He had read it so many times that he could almost recite it from memory. Who was this mysterious animagus? He was still quite shocked at learning that they were an animagus. It was a very long process to learn, with daily training exercises to even manage your form once. Who ever this was definitely had spent years to become one and was sneaky too, becoming an animagi was a time consuming task. Draco knew all this as he too was hoping to become one, and after two years he had finally managed his complete transformation. Much to Draco's relief, spending the night with two fluffy ears really wasn't his idea of a good time, especially with nosy teachers on the prowl.

"-aco?! DRACO!" Draco jumped at the sudden noise in his ears.  
"What!?" He growled at the faces in front of him.  
"Jeez! What's gotten you all wound up? You've been distracted all day." Blaise sniped back as Draco sneered at him.  
"Aww, come on Dray! What's up with you? You've been so quite since breakfast." Pansy simpered. "Did you get some bad news in the mail?" Draco sighed, knowing perfectly well that he couldn't avoid an interrogation from these two unscathed.  
"Fine, if you must know. I got a note this morning." Draco said, as if that explained everything. Blaise and Pansy stared at him expectantly but when no more information came foreword, it was Pansy that huffed and gave in.  
"Saying?" She drawled.  
"(Nnng Mrrrphhfff)" He mumbled.  
"What was that?" Blaise prompted, then it was Draco's turn to huff.  
"I got a love note." He repeated. Pansy and Blaise looked at each other.  
"Ooooohhh. Draco's got a lovvvverrrrrr!" They sing-songed together.  
"Gahh, no. It's some random who wants to tell me everything they like about me. It's weird really. There's not even a clue as to who they are." He ranted but the other two still smirked at each other and Draco knew that he will regret, very soon if he's right, telling these two anything about his note.

Huffing in annoyance, Draco got up from his armchair, popped his back and let out a yawn.  
"Alright, I'm going to bed. I'll leave you two old ladies to gossip about my love life alone." Blaise smirked at his friend while Pansy let out a sharp,  
"Who are you calling an old lady?"  
Draco let out a chuckle at his friends antics, they may be weird, but you just have to love them.

After changing into his sleepwear and getting ready for bed, Draco lay under his duvet wide awake. Thoughts of his mysterious admirer were still plaguing his mind, driving off any notion of sleep. Reaching over to the bed-side cabinet, Draco brought the letter to him. He caught a slight musky scent to it when he inhaled. This was one more clue to helping him in his search for his admirers identity. Mentally adding a musky scent to his list, Draco checked over what he knew of his admirer so far.  
1.) They had very messy handwriting.  
2.) They were a kitten animagus.  
3.) They had a very pleasing, musky scent.

That was about it so far and yet Draco was almost positive that his secret admirer was male. Though this revelation was no shock to Draco, he was openly bisexual and privately thought he leaned towards the male gender anyway.

Pushing the note under his pillow Draco let out a huff and turned over. His final thoughts before sleep descended were 'How do I just know that this puzzle will be the only thing on my mind for the next month?'. With that, he let the sandman finally come, bringing with him dreams of a gorgeous man and a big basket of perfectly ripened apples.


End file.
